


Summertime Happiness

by missguidedmuse4



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Beach Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missguidedmuse4/pseuds/missguidedmuse4
Summary: The summer is ending and they managed to get away to the beach for the weekend





	1. Chapter 1

After a couples of months in a hot Madrid, the summer was ending and they felt they had wasted all the holydays doing nothing, so, after many doubts, they decided to escape a weekend in southern Spain, where there are beach and good weather and, the better part, they didn’t know anybody there, so they could be themselves. Cris had to beg too much to her parents to let her go, she told them she was going with all the squad, and after a lot of weeks of good behaviour they accepted, also they really trust Amira so that helped. For Joana it was easier, the only condition was that she had to pick up the phone every time her parents wanted to check on her, even if it was something that overwhelmed her, it was worth it if she could spend a few days alone with her girlfriend. And there they were, happy to be in that paradise but sad because the days had passed extremely fast, even if all they did was lie on the beach and enjoy each other's company. They stayed in a cheap hotel, and the advantage was that there was hardly anyone on the nearest beach, so they were alone practically all weekend.

The Sunday arrived and they decided to have a picnic for dinner on the beach to enjoy the last nightfall, so they bought some precooked food, some beer and they took a blanket to share in case it was cold at night. The day was almost finished and they were cuddle in a towel silently looking at the sky, watching the stars that were starting to come out in the twilight. Cris had her head resting on Joana's chest, while Joana was playing with her hair, she could hear Joana's heart beating, and it was something that totally relaxed, made her feel that she was no longer alone and this made her smile.

_“If a year ago someone had told me that I would spend a weekend alone on the beach with my girlfriend, I would have sent him to hell”._ Cris said breaking the silent. Joana laughed and Cris heard her heart beating faster.

_“Well, I still can’t believe that I am here with you”._ Joana said, and even Cris couldn’t see her face, she could say that she was smiling. Joana kept thinking about everything Cris and she have been through to be this good. Although Joana was much better now, her crises were inevitable, and thanks to Cris’ support she was able to withstand almost everything. They waited until the last minute to decide if they were going on this trip, since planning things overwhelmed Joana and Cris didn't want her to have that pressure, but in the end, the getaway couldn't go better.

Cris reached Joana's arm so she could caress her. _“There is no better way to end the summer than this”_, Cris said smiling while she was still looking at the sky watching how the sun was almost down.

Suddenly Joana got serious thinking about how summer and all the good times had passed and now they had to leave behind those two wonderful days and return to Madrid. She would not wake up next to Cris and those good morning kisses, there would be no more sleepless nights playing in bed, there would be no more evenings on the beach, now she would have to go home and only be able to see Cris, hopefully, for a while in the afternoon, and in a week classes would begin again, so they had only the weekend and the school recess. _“Yeah… summer is ending”_ Joana said.

Cris could feel the sadness in Joana's voice, so she lifted quickly so she could look Joana’s face, she laid on top of her, took her face between her hands and whispered, _“Hey sapito, stop it”_ said softly, _“Our vacation is not over yet, okay? so let's not think about tomorrow”. _Joana looked away, she knew Cris was right but she could not help to think like that. Cris gave her time, she knew that Joana sometimes needed a minute with her own thoughts. Joana looked again to Cris and nodded _“Let's make the end epic”_ Joana said finally. She wasn’t let her demons ruin that wonderful moment with Cris.

Cris smiled and she kissed her. It was amazing how after so many months, each kiss felt like a first kiss. Cris had kissed many boys, many, but none came close to Joana's lips, she could really spend a lifetime kissing those lips. it made her feel ... she couldn't even describe how it made her feel, love overwhelmed her too much. And for Joana, Cris’ lips were like home, that flashlight that guides her in the darkness and drove away their demons. She really never thought she could ever feel like this.

The kisses were growing and the heat inside their chests too. Cris was still lying on top of Joana, so she took off the towel she had and stayed in a bikini. Joana was also in a bikini so that helped to increase the intensity of the moment. Cris separated from her mouth to start kissing Joana along the neck, combining kisses with little bites until she got to her ear leaving little kisses. She was salty, after having bathed in the sea, but this didn't matter to Cris, what's more, she liked it. Joana let out a small groan, and grabbed Cris of her thighs. Cris had always thought Joana had a perfect body, but seeing her like this in a bikini, it really drove her crazy.

_“I love how your bikini looks on you”_ Cris whispered in her ear between gasps.

_"Well, you know what?"_ Joana said smirking, _"I don't like how yours looks, you look so much better without it"_ and then she untied the back of the bikini leaving her topless. She knew that Cris would not mind because she had done topless sometimes during the weekend and so it was, Cris not only did not care, but that the precipitous act excited her more than she already was. In addition, the sun had already disappeared and it was practically night, besides there was absolutely no one around. Joana began to put her hand on Cris' thigh under the bikini, and although they were really alone, Cris was still not comfortable with reaching that point in such a visible place.

_"Joana wait, someone could see us"_ and, although she didn't want to stop, she knew Cris was right. _"Do I take the blanket to cover ourselves with it?"_ asked Joana, but Cris had other thing in mind, so she smirked and said _“I have a better idea”._

She rolled on herself and did a swift movement to put Joana on her top, and as she kissed her again, she also untied the top of her bikini, and when she got rid of it, she took Joana by her legs and lifted her, holding her, and took her to the sea.

Joana was in Cris' arms, feeling as if she were on top of the world, and while they were laughing and kissing, they came to the shore little by little. Joana got off and as soon as she touched the water, she took a small jump. Cris laughed a lot remembering that Joana did the same in the pool the first time they kissed. _"What's wrong, are you still afraid of water?". _

Joana looked at her with a frown, _"It's really cold!"._ Cris got so close to her that she stayed an inch from her mouth and said, _"Well, come here… I’ll get you hot"._ Joana couldn't take it anymore, grabbed Cris by the waist with one hand and the other one on the back of her neck and brought her to her. They were really thirsty for their lips, and slowly, they entered the sea between gasps and laughs.

Once inside, they stared for a while, appreciating how the moonlight reflected them. God, Joana really was beautiful, and Cris? the way the moon illuminated her hair ... she looked like a mermaid. Joana took Cris in her arms, and again they started kissing, and although they started softly, it didn't take long to get excited again quickly. The water reached their breasts, and between the waves and the kisses, their nipples were really hard.

Joana started touching Cris' breast and kissed her neck, so she let out a moan. They had gone far enough from the shore to shout without anyone listening to them. Cris entwined her fingers in Joana's hair, and with the other hand grabbing her behind her neck, but it didn't take long to put her hands under Joana's bikini on her thigh. The summer breeze, the touch of their wet bodies and the cold water in their clits were a wonderful new sensation. Joana continued touching Cris' breast with one hand, and with the one left over, she put her hand inside Cris’ bikini and she started playing Cris' clit. Cris really moaned at this, making her mind to go blank, and when she came back to herself, she moved her hand on Joana's thigh to the front of her bikini, imitating what Joana was doing to her.

At the same time, they put their fingers inside the other, maintaining a constant rhythm and at the same time.

_“God”_ groaned Joana, _“Fuck”_ gasped Cris, and, more and more quickly, they began to moan more and more until, as the magic of the moment demanded, they come undone at the same time.

They stayed like that for a while, hugging and kissing gently. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

_"You have no idea how much I love you,"_ Cris said, sighing. _"Believe me, I have it,"_ Joana replied with a smile putting a strand of hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead.


	2. Next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no better feeling in the world than the first thing to do when you wake up in the morning was kissing softly that person you love the most.

Joana always wakes up early, she is one of those people who, no matter how late they went to sleep, always gets up early and, although it was almost always a curse, when she slept with Cris it was a blessing.

She was always afraid that when she woke up, Cris would be no longer by her side, that she had sneak out in the middle of the night, and that when she opened her eyes, she would be alone, and everything would seem like a dream. But that never happened, whenever she looked across the bed, there she found her, totally calm and peaceful, as if the world was paused. She loved to stare at her while she slept, she looked like an angel, with her blond hair extended on the pillow and her red cheeks.

Cris began to move, and still asleep, extended her arm to surround Joana by the waist and rest her head on her chest, unconsciously, drawing her to her. Joana smiled at this, made her realise how Cris, still asleep, was looking for her, like that baby who can't sleep without her favourite stuffed animal, that calms her and makes her feel safe.

She knew that if she would do it, she would most likely wake her up, but Joana couldn't resist giving her a kiss on the forehead. Sometimes love overflowed her so much that she had to let it go in some way and not contain it so that the intensity of her feelings would not overwhelm her, and the truth was, Cris' hug came like a heat wave to her chest, making her feel like nothing bad could ever happen to her if Cris was holding her. And, as she had supposed, Cris began to wake up.

_"Mmmm, you woke me up,"_ she said in a sleepy voice without even opening her eyes.

_"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist it" _Joana said sweetly with a smile.

_"Don't be sorry, I wish all my awakenings were with your kisses."_

They stayed a little more hugged like that, until Cris started to get up a little so she could look Joana in the face.

_"Good morning," _Cris said while the smile on her face were growing

_"Good morning, sapito"_ Joana replied, kissing her lips.

There was no better feeling in the world than the first thing to do when you wake up in the morning was kissing softly that person you love the most. And it’s not that Cris thought she was going to be single all her life, but she really didn't know that she could love someone so much, or if she ever did, she would never have imagined the happiness that that feeling could gave.

_"Had you sleep well?"_ Cris asked, taking Joana off a strand of her face and putting it behind her ear.

_"Yes."_ It took Joana a moment to give her the answer, so Cris knew that she was probably lying to her, and she didn't blame her, being the last night together, the most probably thing was that Joana had spent the night spinning around that they had already finished their escape, or, if she had slept, she would surely have had nightmares. Cris preferred to let it go, if she was sad to leave that place, she didn't even want to imagine what it would be for Joana. _"Well, if you're still tired later then you can sleep on the bus on our way back."_

_"Don't worry"_ said Joana, aware that Cris had caught her lying.

And Joana kissed Cris as a ‘thank you for no pressure me’, as a ‘thank you for knowing me that well’, as a ‘thank you for taking care of me’

_“And, what should we do? Do you want us to find a place to have breakfast or do you want to buy something and take it to the beach? We have to take the bus in 4 hours, so we still have time for a last bath in the sea” _Joana said trying to see the positive side of having a little time left and thinking about what they could do to seize time.

_"Well, I don't know…"_ said Cris, playing with Joana's arm while tickling her _"I mean, now that we're here ... and we only have 4 hours left ... I'd rather you to give me breakfast in bed ..."_ she said as she moved slowly until she got on top of Joana.

_"So early and so impatient."_ said Joana joking.

_"Of course, when it comes to having you around, I will always be an impatient"_ Cris replied with a kiss.

Joana broke the kiss to look at Cris. _"You are perfect. I know that perfection does not exist, but still, you are, you are to the point of not knowing if I am awake or still in a dream that I do not want to wake up"_

_“Well, if you think I'm a dream, touch me and I'll show you how real I am”,_ Cris said smirking.

Joana laughed. Joana always liked Cris' humour, she always had an ingenious answer for everything, and above all she loved how she managed to take away her problems, or how she kept her from getting intense and ruin a moment, like now.

_“Believe me, I will touch you until you beg me to stop”,_ Said Joana going with the flow.

_“That will never happen”_ said Cris kissing Joana again.

But Joana could not stand and separated again to speak. This was something that bothered Cris, but she knew she did it when something really bothered her. _"Promise me that we will continue to be us" _said Joana serious.

Cris wanted to laugh at the inconsistency of the phrase, but she realized how much this worried Joana and she didn't want to make fun of her. _"What do you mean?"._

_"That when we return to Madrid, to classes, to routine, everything will continue as it is right now."_ Joana said shyly fearing the answer.

_"If what you're asking me is if I will get tired of this, believe me, there is nothing I want more than all my mornings were like this."_ Cris said sweetly, and gave her a smile.

Joana also smiled because she felt exactly the same, so she decided to put aside her insecurities and continue kissing her girlfriend.

But this time she wasn't going to break the kiss, this time she was going to kiss her until their lips melted, until they forgot that they had to leave. This time, she was going to kiss her until everything around disappeared


End file.
